


The Nutcracker Prince

by ReaderandWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/M, Nutcracker AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderandWriter/pseuds/ReaderandWriter
Summary: A very special doll gives Marinette the most magical Christmas she could ever dream of.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow, beautiful white snow fell from the sky and on to the ground, making the city of Paris look like a winter wonderland. Marinette smiled as she watched snow from her window. She loved Paris at Christmas time.

"Marinette!" Her mother called. "Are you ready? We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Oh no! I lost track of time."

Marinette rushed to her closet and pulled out her out fit. It was a red dress with black spots along the skirt. She slipped on a pair of white tights and black mary-janes. She undid her pigtails, then tied a black ribbon into her hair. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs to meet her parents.

"Oh mother, you look so beautiful." Marinette said.

"Thank you Darling. And you look beautiful too. Now let's get going." Sabine said.

They got in the carriage and off they went. Her father was a very popular baker, so he had been hired by Andre Bourgeois to cater his Christmas Eve party. And as a special thank you, Sabine and Marinette had been invited to the Christmas Eve party and Christmas breakfast.

"Tom, thank goodness." Andre said when they arrived. "I was beginning to worry."

"Don't worry sir. I'll have the food made in no time." Tom said.

"And thank you for inviting us." Sabine added.

"You're welcome. The party is just down the hall. Enjoy."

Sabine and Marinette went to the room down the hall. Inside it was the largest Christmas tree Marinette had ever seen. It was illuminated by candles and glittering ornaments. All the adults were just sitting and talking while the children were playing games and trying to peek at their wrapped up gifts.

"Now Marinette mind your manners and behave."

"Yes mother."

She went to meet with her friend Alya.

"Isn't this incredible?" Alya asked.

"Yes, the tree is beautiful and look at all those gifts."

"Everyone gets one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wonder what mine will be."

"Alya." A voice called. It was Nino, a good friend of Marinette's who had a crush on Alya. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Nino."

"I got you a gift."

"For me?"

"Hold out your hand."

He fashioned a poinsettia corsage on to her wrist.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

Sweet music started to play, all the ladies and gentlemen paired up to dance.

"Care to dance?" Nino asked Alya.

"I would love too."

He offered his arm and she took it, then the two of them began to dance. A red haired boy named Nathaniel came up to Marinette.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"I would-"

"Out of my way!" Pushing her aside was Andre's spoiled daughter Chloe. "I will not be the only one not dancing at my own party." She grabbed Nathaniel's arm and pulled him away to make her dance with him.

Poor Marinette, there just weren't enough boys. She sighed as she sat down to watch everyone dance and laugh.

"Need a partner?" Tom volunteered.

"Papa, you're supposed to be in the kitchen." Marinette said.

"Don't worry I have everything already made. So still need a partner?"

"Yes Papa."

"Alright but first I think you should open this."

He handed her a small box with golden ribbon tied into a big bow. She opened her gift, inside was a pair of brand new red dancing shoes.

"Oh Papa!" She gasped. "They're lovely but they must have cost so much."

"Well your mother and I have been saving up."

"Thank you Papa."

She hugged her father then took off her black mary-janes and tied the red shoes on to her feet. Tom and Marinette laughed as they danced merrily to the music. Once the Christmas dance ended everyone went into the dining room.

The table was set with all sorts of Christmas goodies. There were sugar plums, gingerbread, cherry pies, peppermint sticks, spice cakes, sugar cookies, truffles, and red punch.

Marinette grabbed a small plate and began to put a few sweets on it. She was going to get some gingerbread but she noticed the plate was gone but a trail of crumbs had been left behind. She followed it and it led her under the table where little Manon was stuffing her face.

"Manon." Marinette said.

"Oops." She said.

"Manon! Not again!" Her mother scolded. "If it wasn't Christmas Eve, you'd be in big trouble young lady." She took the plate from her. "I'm sorry Tom."

"That's alright. I thought one of these kids would get too greedy so I made extra."

After everyone ate they went to unwrap their presents. Of course Chloe got more because she was Andre's daughter and he was richer than everyone else. But being the brat she was, she never said thank you for any of her gifts.

While the children played with their toys and gifts, the adults began to settle down and engage in long conversations. Then the quiet moment was interrupted by a loud chime of the grandfather clock. The doors blew open as a man carrying a large suitcase walked in.

"Master Fu." Andre said. "How nice of you to join us."

"I do apologize for being late but I was very busy." He said. "I was making these." He opened his suit case and seven wind up toys flew out of it. The toys resembled animals, one was a ladybug, another was a black cat, then there was a fox, a turtle, a moth, a peacock, and a bee. Red, black, green, orange, purple, blue, and yellow stardust filled the room. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Master Fu you are a wonderful magician." Sabine said.

"Thank you Madame."

"Did you make them yourself?" Marinette asked.

"Yes I did, Miss?"

"Marinette. I've never seen toys like that before."

"That's because they're one of kind like you my Dear."

He booped Marinette on the nose, she giggled. He stuck his hand back in the suitcase and pulled out a doll. It was a stuffed little boy doll with a black tail. He wore a black solider jacket, white pants, and black boots. He had blonde hair with black cat ears, a black mask the covered his green eyes, and a smile stitched on his face.

"What's this?" Marinette said picking the doll up

"This is Cat Noir but you don't want him. He's an ugly doll not pretty like those expensive porcelain dolls." 

"Oh no he's very handsome." Marinette said.

"You think so?" Fu said.

"Yes."

"Please!" Chloe said. "That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

"Miss Bourgeois I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you." Fu warned. "He is very special."

"Don't make me laugh!" She cackled. She grabbed the doll and began to pull on it.

"Stop! You'll hurt him!" Marinette said.

"How cute, she thinks it actually has feelings." She tore the arm off and threw the doll on the floor.

"Chloe!" Andre scolded.

"What?!"

"Master Fu I am so sorry."

But Master Fu wasn't listening, he was watching Marinette.

"Oh you poor thing." She said picking the doll and his arm up. "Please forgive her, I don't think she meant any real harm." She went over to where she left her bag. "Don't worry I'll fix you up."

She took out a needle and thread then sat over on a couch. "I hope this doesn't hurt you." She began to sew the arm back on to the doll. Then using a handkerchief, she made a bandage. "There good as new."

"You're quite the little nurse." Fu said. "Tell me Marinette, do you like him?"

"Oh yes. He's wonderful."

"Then you can have him."

"Really?"

"Yes but you must promise to only treat him with love and compassion."

"Oh I promise."

"Good. Because if he's loved properly, he will live."

Marinette looked at the doll, wondering what Fu meant by that. But she just put it aside and hugged her doll. Little did she know how special he was.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a very nice doll Marinette." Mylene said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Did you make him Fu?" Juleka asked.

"Not exactly." He said.

"Marinette, Juleka, Mylene." Rose called. In her basket were flowers she was giving out to everyone. She gave Juleka a violet, Mylene a daffodil, and Marinette a lily. "Come on, their doing the Christmas waltz."

"We're coming." Juleka said.

"Ivan, did you save a dance for me?" Mylene asked.

"Don't I always?" He said spinning her around.

But Marinette just stayed with her doll. She didn't know why she cared so much for this little toy but she did and that's all that mattered.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." She said. "And I'll make sure that no one ever hurts you."

Fu smiled at this. When the waltz ended it was time for everyone to go home except for those attending the Christmas breakfast tomorrow morning. They would be staying the night in the guest rooms.

Before going to her room Marinette made a little bed and tucked her doll into it. She made extra sure that he would be safe and warm. "Sleep well fair prince." She kissed him on his fabric forehead.

Then upstairs to her room she went, where she changed into a long white night gown and went to bed. Though her sleep was quite uneasy mainly because she was so excited about tomorrow. She never did sleep easily on Christmas Eve night. But another feeling was bothering her.

Fear and worry for her little doll. She knew she shouldn't be too worried, after all he was just a little toy made up of fabric and stuffing but still she couldn't help feel like there was something different about that doll, almost human like.

Unable to sleep, she put her red shoes on, lit a candle, and crept downstairs into the main hall. She was careful not wake anyone. The tree was still lit up and really stood out with all the other lights in the house off. Then she noticed a group of moths around the doll trying to eat through the fabric.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" She rushed over to the tiny bed and swatted them away. "Shoo! Shoo! Go away!" She picked up the doll and checked for holes. Good, she had gotten to him just in time.

"Oh my poor brave solider." She said cradling him in her arms. "You're not safe down here alone. I'll stay with you til morning." She snuffed out her candle, climbed on to the couch, and laid down with the doll tucked under her arm. She soon fell asleep.

An hour later Master Fu appeared, he walked over to the couch.

"Tonight is the night your highness." He whispered. "Her kindness is enough to give you life but only true love can turn you back to who you once were."

After that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shorty after the grandfather clock chimed and golden dust fell on top of Marinette causing the couch and the girl to unknowingly shrink as she slept. She got smaller and smaller until she was about the same size as her doll. In a flash of light the doll changed into a living boy though his solider outfit, cat ears, mask, and tail remained.

He blinked and stretched. "I'm...I'm alive? I'm alive! I can't believe it." He stood up and looked over at the sleeping girl. He smiled at her and began to stroke her hair. "Sweet dreams lovely princess. I shall protect you and make sure no one disturbs you while you sleep."

Marinette smiled in her sleep and nuzzled into the hand cupping her cheek. He then stood watching over her protectively. But a couple minutes later a hole opened in the wall, from it mice and moths began to enter the room.

Determined not to let these vermin harm his sleeping beauty, he pulled out his sword and began to fight them off.

"Seize him!" One mouse ordered.

Marinette awoke to the sound of swords clashing. She yawned and looked around, now becoming aware of her new size. 

"Oh my!" She gasped. "I'm...I'm small. What happened?" Then she saw the fight happening. "I must be dreaming." 

She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Back! All of you!" The solider said swinging his sword. But he was outnumbered, one large rat knocked him down and hit his arm, it looked like the end for him. Thinking fast, Marinette ran to the candle she left on the floor and pushed it on top of the rat.

"Chew on your tail! Not my friend!"

"Retreat!" A moth cried. They all ran and flew back into the hole.

"Thanks." He said getting up. "Are you alright?"

"I think so but seeing you and all this is giving me doubts about my brain." Marinette said. "Are you...really my doll?"

"Yes though I'm much more alive and I have skin now."

"I must have lost my mind."

"I can assure you Marinette you still have your sanity."

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard it. I may not have been able to move or talk when I was that lifeless doll but I could still see and hear very well."

"Who are you?"

"I don't go by my real name anymore."

"Then what do I call you?"

"Cat Noir." He knelt down, took her arm gently, and softly planted a kiss on her hand. "At your service my lady."

She blushed. "So what was with the whole battle between the moths and mice?"

"Those ugly things work for the moth king."

"Who's he?"

"A gloomy and evil man who resides in the coldest and darkest kingdom in the world. He also cast curses and spells on unlucky souls like me."

"You mean you-"

"Weren't always a doll. He used to be the benevolent king of another kingdom, one warmer and happier than his."

"What happened?"

"Well the king had a queen who he loved more than anything in the world, they had a very happy marriage and their joy only grew when the queen gave birth to a son. For awhile it seemed that their happiness would last forever until one winter's night when the queen became sick...She died." 

"That's terrible." 

"It gets worse. After the death of his queen the king went made from grief so much so that he distrusted everyone and saw them as an enemy even his own son. So when it was time for the prince to take his place the king had discovered how to use magic so he cursed the prince. Which ever comes first."

"That's terrible. How could he do that to his own son?" 

"In his mind the prince wasn't his son anymore. You must understand he was very ill and mad. Anyway he would have made the curse permanent if Master Fu didn't interfered."

"Master Fu?"

"The royal magician and clockmaker, he too knew a little magic so he cast a spell on the king, he turned him into a dark and disfigured creature known as the moth king and he will remain that way until the prince dies or until his curse breaks." 

"So what happened to the prince?"

"Well thanks to Fu the curse he's under can be broken."

"How?"

"The prince must defeat the moth king and recieve a kiss from a fair princess who loves him before the Christmas after his fourteenth birthday otherwise he'll be cursed forever. Fu and I were sent to find a princess who could end the curse but no luck. That's also why we came to this party, we had heard about Chloe and hoped she'd be the one."

"Well she is pretty."

"Yeah but she's too mean and selfish. A kiss from her wouldn't break the curse it would cast another one probably worse than the first one."

Marinette laughed.

"Will those mice and moths come back?" She asked.

"Probably, their leader is very persistent."

Suddenly a rumbling noise was heard.

"Oh gosh! What was that?" Marinette asked.

"That would be my stomach." Chat answered. "I haven't eaten in two years and I'm pretty hungry."

"Oh! Well I'm sure we can find you something. Come on." His stomach growled again. "Dear lord, sounds like a bear in there."

"Sorry, It didn't do that for two years but then again I did have stuffing for a belly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention MarimenCarmen2 do not! I repeat do NOT! Use any of the same paragraphs, sentences, phrases, or plotlines of this story in your story. Understand? You are plagiarising my story and just changing the characters in it. If you do I will be forced to delete my story. So don't!

Now the hole in the wall led to two kingdoms, one was the warm and enchanting land of sweets but the other was an icy cold kingdom which was ruled by the cold-hearted moth king.

"So is the job done?" He asked his minions. "Was Cat Noir destroyed? Did you tear him apart stitch by stitch."

"Well we were about to-" A mouse said.

"What?!" He shouted. "You didn't kill him! You couldn't tear apart a doll! You call yourselves mighty warriors? You're more like sewer rats!"

"But your lordship he was alive." Another mouse said.

"What? Alive? How?"

"We don't know." A moth said.

"Still, there was a whole army of you! You could've taken him."

"But master there was this tiny girl who pushed a large candle on us and it broke my tail." A rat said.

"A girl?" He said suspiciously.

"About fourteen, dark hair, beautiful, wore a nightgown and red shoes." The rat described.

"Did she look like a princess?"

"Don't know sir." A moth said.

"A girl helping Cat Noir." He thought to himself. "If she turns out to be a real princess and if she kisses him then- find Cat Noir! And destroy him at all costs!"

...

"I'm sure there's plenty of left over food from the party." Marinette said as they walked into the dining hall. "Oh Dear." She said looking at the table that now appeared much bigger. "Okay we're here so can you change me back?"

"Sorry but I didn't shrink you."

"Well neither of us are tall enough to reach the table. So how are we..." She looked around then an idea popped into her head. "May I borrow your sword?"

"Sure." She took it then pulled a long lace from her nightgown. She tied the lace to the sword and threw it up to the table.

"Nice throw." Chat said.

"Thank you." She tugged on the lace to make sure it was secure. Then the two of them climbed up the lace until they reached the top. "Here you go left over gingerbread."

"Thanks." He bit into the small pierce of gingerbread which was actually a lot larger to them. "This is really good."

"Glad you like it. So um you wouldn't happen to know who shrank me would you?"

"No. I fell asleep when you did and when I woke up I was alive and you were small. By the way, how did you bring me back to life?"

"I... I don't know. Are you sure I even did it?"

"Well Fu couldn't have done it. He's tried for two years."

"Does Fu know magic?"

"Yes."

"You think he shrunk me?"

"I don't know."

"Well you wouldn't happen to know how to change me back?"

"No."

"Great! So I'm stuck the size of a doll. What will my parents say?"

"If Fu did this then it's only temporary. His spells ware off in a couple hours."

"What a relief. So what will you do?"

"As for me, I have a moth king to find." Chat said. "The prince's fourteenth birthday has passed and if he's not freed by tomorrow morning then all hope is lost."

They climbed down and he went to the hole.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Me? With you? In there? I don't think so."

"Suit yourself. But if you're staying here you better get to high ground."

"Why is that?"

"Because the mice and moths will come back and if they find you here and not me they'll take you for questioning."

"But I don't know anything."

"They won't believe you."

"Oh boy."

"Don't worry when the spell wares off not only will you regain your normal size but you'll be sent back home."

"Okay." She sighed. Into the hole they went. It was pretty dark and hollow. "Um, quick question, how exactly are we going to find this moth king if we're in the wall."

"Looks can be deceiving although you are as wonderful as you look."

Marinette blushed.

"So if you don't mind me asking who were you before?"

"I...I...I lived in a castle."

"Were you a palace guard?"

"You could say that."

"What was the prince like?"

"Young and self cautious."

"Was he handsome?"

"Some people said he was. The kingdom was devastated when he was cursed. I've made it my mission to defeat the moth king and find a princess who will love him."

"I hate to disappoint you, but there aren't any princesses around here."

"Well she doesn't have to be a princess by royalty."

"In that case Chloe is as close to being a princess as it gets. If she knew there was a handsome prince who needed a kiss, she'd go for it."

"But what if he wasn't a handsome prince anymore?" He whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

They continued walking until Marinette felt snow under her foot. She then realized they were now in a forest, snow was everywhere. On the ground and in the trees.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The winter woods."

"Strange there's snow but it's not cold."

"Would you like to know why? Follow me."

He led her to a frozen lake, they saw a glittering blue light in the sky, the light landed on the frozen lake. It took the form of a woman with long blue hair, wearing a snow white dress, and crystal wings on her back.

"Who is she?"

"Duusu."

"Oh she is so lovely."

"She's a snow fairy."

"I thought fairies only existed in stories.

"That's what they want you to think. Her job is to make Christmas snow and Christmas snow is never cold or hard. It's soft and delicate perfect for playing in. Watch."

Duusu made a snow flake appear in her hand then threw it into the sky. Suddenly hundreds of snowflakes fell from the sky. Marinette smiled and began to twirl in the soft snowflakes as they gently landed on her. Cat Noir smiled as he watched her dance in the snow, she looked so beautiful.

"Are there more of them?"

"Snow fairies? No but there are other fairies, there's Trixx she's a Christmas light fairy, every year at Christmas time she takes light from the northern lights and uses it to decorate people's houses. Then there's Pollen she's a flower fairy."

"Flowers at Christmas time?"

"Hey ever heard of poinsettias? The last one would be Tikki, she's a sugar plum fairy and what I've been told is that she's the most beautiful out of all of them."

"How magical."


	4. Chapter 4

The Christmas snow was so beautiful but all too soon, they left the winter woods and entered the Moth king's icy kingdom. The wind blew hard and the shards of ice in it that blew on you felt like broken glass cutting your skin. Adrien wasn't affected that bad since he wasn't completely human but Marinette...

"Achoo!" She sneezed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little c...c...cold." She said shivering. "Ah, ah, Achoo!"

"What was I thinking? You can't travel with me, not in this cold." Her hands were trembling and her legs shook like they were about to collapse. He took off his jacket and covered her with it then he slid his arm under her legs and the other around her back to lift her up.

"Wh...where are we...g...g...going?" She stuttered while snuggling into his chest for warmth.

"To get you warm and fast."

"I'll be fine. It's just a cold. Achoo!"

"No buts! You'll catch pneumonia if you stay out here too long."

"But you...you need to-"

"The time here isn't the same as back at your world. One day here equals an hour where you're from."

Luckily they found some wood and started a fire. Marinette was warmed up in no time.

"Aren't you cold?" Marinette asked.

"I don't feel the cold anymore or anything for that matter."

"What was it like to be a doll for all that time?"

"Honestly, it was torture. I could see and I could hear but I couldn't move or speak or laugh. I couldn't breathe or cry. I had a smile on my face but on the inside I was sad all the time." He shed a tear, he caught it with his hand. "That's the first time I've shed a tear in so long."

"Will you ever be fully human again?"

"I will once I free the prince."

"Did he have someone special? Like a princess to marry?"

"Yeah, Princess Lila."

"She must've been beautiful."

"Yeah but you are far more beautiful." Marinette blushed hard.

"Me? Oh no...I'm not that pretty. So I'm guessing she and the prince were in love and once you defeat the Moth king, you'll find her so she can save him."

"Not exactly. They we'ren't in love. Lila said she loved him and the prince thought he could learn to love her because she seemed so kind, but he was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"She was there when it happened." He sighed. "The Moth king turned the prince into something small and ugly."

"She must've heartbroken."

"No. She was ashamed, embarrassed, and disgusted. She shed no tears, showed no signs of grief, instead she said something I'll never forget for as long as I live." He clenched his fists as he remembered her words. "Throw that thing into the fireplace and burn it."

"How could she be so cruel to someone she claimed to have loved so much?"

"I don't know. I guess it was all a lie. You never can tell if someone really loves you."

"That's not true. You can tell if someone loves you if they care more about you than themselves. If they protect you and take care of you and they're willing to be with you no matter what."

"You are very kind. It's been so long since I've met someone that kind hearted aside from Fu." He said.

"Well I hope that you're able to free the prince but what I hope for the most is that you'll be freed too."

"Thanks."

Suddenly they heard a something coming. "Stay here." He told her.

He went to investigate where he was ambushed by a bunch of rats and moths.

"Well, well, Cat Noir. Long time no see, how are you?" The Moth king asked. "Still made of fabric and cotton I see."

"And I see you're still a cold hearted insect." Cat Noir growled.

"Gentlemen." He said snapped his fingers. The rats and moths got into position to attack. Cat had his sword ready as he fought them off. Then he pointed his sword to the moth king.

"Undo the damage you've done!" He demanded.

"You know very well I couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

"Maybe so but you will still pay for your crimes."

"Too bad because I have a little presant for you at my castle."

"For me? You shouldn't have."

"Oh but I did. You see found the cutest little girl sitting under a tree, now what was her name? Marinette I believe?"

"Where is she?"

"Why don't we go visit her? Shall we?" He said grinning wickedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette wondered where Cat Noir was, he had been gone for quite a while. She stood up and went to find him. She had halfway started when a mist of snow surrounded her, sending her into a cage of ice.

"What...where am I?" She asked.

"In the moth king's special prison." A mouse said. "You're going to stay here while he fights Cat Noir."

"No! Not my solider." She said.

"Yes! When he's done with him he'll be nothing but a pile of stuffing."

The castle door opened, Cat Noir looked up at the cage. "Marinette!"

"Cat Noir!"

"Don't worry my princess, I'll get you out of there."

"That is if you survive our little duel." The moth King said.

He drew his sword, Cat Noir drew his as the two began to fight. Swords clashed and the two fighters grunted. Marinette watched nervously from her icy prison.

"Oh I can't just sit here and do nothing." She said. "I have help him."

She pulled a hair pin from her hair and picked the lock. Cat Noir struggled to fight against his enemy but it was difficult. Then the moth king swatted his sword away and began to beat the poor solider without mercy. With one swipe he knocked him to the wall.

"You're done for." He laughed. He raised his sword for the killing blow.

"Don't!" Marinette said running in front of Cat Noir. "Stop it! You horrid thing! How dare hurt him!"

"Why you annoying little pest!" He grabbed Marinette roughly by the arm and squeezed her chin. "I'll tear your pretty face apart for this."

Marinette screamed, which woke Cat Noir from his injuries. Horror struck his face when he saw the sword being raised to her face.

"Nooo!" He forced himself up and lunged for the moth king with his sword. He released Marinette and clashed his sword with Cat Noir's. Desperate to help him, Marinette took off one of her shoes and threw it out the moth king's head. He turned to her and Cat Noir stabbed him while he was distracted. He coughed, then his body turned to dust.

Cat Noir let out a sigh of relief then dropped to the floor in exhaustion, Marinette rushed to his side.

"My poor brave prince. Are you alright?" She said.

"I haven't felt pain in such a longtime. It hurts." He said smiling weakly. Marinette began to cry, Cat Noir wiped her tears away. "Don't be too sad, after all I'm just a doll really."

"You are so much more than that...my prince."

"I'm not really a prince anymore."

"I don't care, I'm sorry I'm not a princess but if I was one I would always love you no matter what."

She kissed him on his lips. Cat Noir smiled when he felt her soft lips touch his. Suddenly sparkling dust filled the area, she watched in awe as Cat Noir disappeared and in his place was a young man dressed in a red suit with a blue jacket, black boots and white gloves. His hair was golden blonde and his eyes were gorgeous green. He was by far the most handsome young man she had ever seen. He stood up, then gently took Marinette's hand to help her up.

"Wha...where is my solider?"

"It's me Marinette." He said gently.

"Cat?"

"Yes my princess."

"What? But I don't understand."

"You freed me from the moth king's spell. You were a true princess who loved me no matter what. Thank you."

Suddenly Marinette's night dress turned into a pink gown, her hair was styled into curls with sparkles and a pink ribbon in her hair, and her red shoes became pink slippers. The dust whirled around the them, sending them to a joyful kingdom full of light and color. A crowd of people clapped and cheered when they arrived.

A young woman with glimmering red hair, a blue eyes, and wearing a red bell tutu stepped forth. Behind her was a young man with black hair, green cat eyes, and wearing a black leotard and tights.

"Who are they?" Marinette asked.

"Tikki the sugar plum fairy and her cavalier Plagg."' Cat Noir said.

"Oh she is beautiful." Marinette gasped.

"Welcome back your highness." Tikki said.

"Took you long enough." Plagg said. "The kingdom has been anxious to see their prince."

"And we have you to thank." Tikki said to Marinette. She planted a kiss on Marinette's forehead and held out her hand to Cat which he kissed.

"Well I don't understand how I could've done this? I'm not a princess." She said.

"My Dear, to be a true princess you don't need money, a castle, or to be of royal blood. You just need a heart full of love and compassion."

"Well that's all nice but can we get going?" Plagg said. "We'll be late."

"For what?" Marinette asked.

"Why your banquet of course." Tikki said. "Come along now."

Then they were escorted to a sleigh ride that would take them to their banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The costumes I used were inspired by a picture. Here's the link. pin/291819250836597928/


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette and her prince were led to two thrones and a small table of sweets stood in front of them.

"And now for your entertainment and delight." Tikki said. "Our best dancers would like to preform for you."

"Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for the Arabian Coffee." A man announced.

The lights dimmed. A girl who looked a lot like Alya stepped forth, she wore a fitted bra, a full length skirt, and a veil. The outfit was orange and the color red was painted along the edges. Her feet were bare and she wore gold bracelets on her wrists and ankles that made a jiggling sound as she moved. Exotic Arabian music played, the girl began to dance in a mysterious and seductive way. Her movement was like a snake, a snake of beauty and mystery.

"And now for the Spanish Chocolate." The announcer said.

Spanish music played, a boy who liked Nino appeared. He was dressed in a brown matador costume. He took the Arabian dancer in his arms and two of them began to flamaco dance. They clapped and swayed to the Hispanic music until it ended. Everyone clapped as they left.

"Next we have Wayzz and Nooroo. The Chinese Tea." The announcer said.

A box was pushed before them. It opened, a green man and a purple boy stepped out. They jumped, leaped, and flipped like acrobats. Next was the shepardess, a girl who looked identical to Mylene wore a blue dress, bonnet, and carried a pan flute. When she played it a man wearing sheep cap who could've been Ivan's twin came over to dance with her.

After their preformance the Russian Candy Canes and Gingerbread Children began to jump and spin happily. One little girl who bared a strong resemblance to Manon danced over to Marinette with a bouquet of flowers which she handed to her. The fifth act were the flowers. A group of young girls in flower like tutus waltz and twirled merrily. One of them wore a purple dress and the other wore a pink pastel one. Their appearances mirrored Juleka and Roses's.

Marinette knew that these dancers weren't her friends from home but they sure did look like them. She wondered why.

"Last but not least our very own Sugar Plum Fairy and her Cavalier." The annoucer said.

Tikki and Plagg took their place next to each other and began to dance. Marinette had never seen anyone dance with such grace and passion. He lifted her up and spun her. They gazed at each other lovingly before finishing. Marinette, Chat, and everyone applauded. Marinette thought they were the best. Suddenly she felt Chat lead her from the throne and into the middle of the room. He gently took her hand.

"May I have this dance My Lady?"

"Yes but I'm not that good of a dancer."

"I doubt that."

Then the most beautiful music Marinette had ever heard began to play. Chat bowed, Marinette curtsied, he pulled her closer to him and the two began to waltz. Marinette stood on her toes and danced with the most elegant grace which surprised her since most of the time she was klutz. Cat Noir then took his princess in his arms and she draped her arm around his neck. They pulled apart only for him to spin her slowly and pull her into a dip. Then he brushed his lips against her in passionate kiss. Marinette slid her arm up his shoulder while his hand covered the back of her head, stroking her hair. When their lips parted the crowd applauded.

"Marinette?" He said.

"Yes." She replied.

He took her hands in his, kneeled down, and placed his head gently on the back of her hands. "Will you stay with me?"

"Stay with you?"

"Yes, I promise you'll be very happy and someday when we're older I'll ask you to marry me."

"Oh Cat Noir.." She sighed lovingly. "I'd love to."

Suddenly the clock chimed in a loud way that shook the ground, Cat Noir could no longer feel Marinette's hands, he looked up to see she was disappearing.

"Marinette!" He gasped.

"Oh no." She said looking at her now see through body. "I have to go home now."

"Marinette." He tried to grab her but it was like trying to grab air. "Please, I love you."

"I'm sorry." She said starting to cry. Then she was gone, the heartbroken prince fell to his knees in sorrow.

...

"Cat Noir?" Marinette said waking up. She was back in the living room on the couch but her doll was no where to be found. "Cat Noir? Cat!"

"Marinette! There you are." Sabine said. "We've been looking all over for you. Go get dressed or we'll be late."

"Mother have you seen my doll?"

"No Dear now hurry."

Marinette reluctantly went back up to her room. She got dressed in a pale blue dress and tied a pink ribbon in her hair. She slid on her tights and mary-janes. Once she was dressed she got on her knees and began to cry as she thought of her dear sweet prince. It couldn't have all been a dream, it just couldn't.

"Marinette are you ready?" Sabine asked walking in.

"Darling what's wrong?" Tom said when he saw her tears.

"You shouldn't be crying on such a happy day." Sabine said.

"I lost Cat Noir." She sobbed.

"Don't worry we'll get you a new doll. Now let's eat breakfast."

Marinette could hardly bring herself eat anything. After breakfast everyone gathered in the other room. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Merry Christmas Fu." Andre said.

"Merry Christmas to you as well. Sorry I'm late but I had to pick up a friend of mine." He said. "Everyone this is Adrien Agreste."

A charming young boy in a suit walked in. Chloe immediately went for him.

"Hi I'm Chloe. You are very handsome. You know my Daddy is the richest man in France."

"So I've been told." He said uninterested.

"Care for a stroll?" She said holding out her hand.

His eyes went over to Marinette who was sitting in a corner crying. He smiled and walked toward her ignoring Chloe. Fu smiled, Chloe scoffed.

"Well of all the nerve."

"Excuse me." He said gently to Marinette. "Why are you crying?"

She turned around to answer but gasped when she saw his face. She stood up and blinked in disbelief.

"Please don't cry." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "I can not bear to see anyone cry especially on Christmas."

"Cat Noir?"

"Actually it's Adrien but I do like that name." He said smiling. "You remind me of a beautiful princess I danced with in a dream once but that dance was rudely interrupted I believe her name was Marinette."

"That's my name too."

"Really?" He winked at her, then pulled her closer to him. "Would you like to finish our dance...princess?" He whispered in her ear.

"Of course my prince." She whispered black while smiling.

He took her hand and lead her to another room.

"Dudes, what just happened?" Nino asked.

"It's a long story my boy." Fu said. "Perhaps I'll tell it over Christmas dinner tonight."

He smiled as he watched Adrien and Marinette dance and then join into a kiss. He chuckled and went to speak with the other adults.


End file.
